Sarah Geronimo on TV5
MANILA, Philippines -- Viva Artist Philippines singer-actress Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo is now a Certified Kapatid contract with TV5 as well as her upcoming movie from Viva Films. When Geronimo continue to host and performer in Sarah G. Live! on ABS-CBN. When Geronimo doing the make-over is now a teen sensation popstar at TV5 Studio in Novaliches, Quezon City. The move was resuested from her fans in order to get an even higher TF in future movie and TV projects in 2012. The request for having a newest contract from TV5 to Sarah Geronimo came from the decision of her supporter, but not just her own decision. They believed that being signing contract would give a higher talent fee compared to having only a limited talent fee. Sarah spends time with her family anf friends. Sarah enjoys reading J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter, the love story book and plays video games, supporting roles in movies, endorsements, and legions of fans. She became a popstar, a teen princess, a role model. Sarah also on radio via Radio Popstar, a teen-oriented radio show with a teen drama format airs from Saturdays at 8:00am on Radyo5 92.3 News FM. Sunshine Grace, Anja Aguilar, Janella Salvador and Ezekiel Gabriel, who were now part of teen-oriented magazine show in Popstar TV, a co-production with Viva Television, it airs from Mondays to Fridays at 4:30pm on TV5 while Geronimo is a performers in newest Sunday teen variety show called Sunday Funday. Television *''Midnight DJ'' (himself) (TV5) (May 14, 2011) *''Fantastik'' (performers) (TV5) (May 15-29, 2011) *''Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed'' (himself) (TV5) (May 15 and 29, 2011 and November 6, 2011) *''Lucky Numbers'' (special guest) (TV5) (May 22, 2011) *''Talentadong Pinoy'' (guest performers) (TV5) (June 5, 2011 and October 2, 2011) *''Hey! it’s Saberdey!'' (performers) (TV5) (June 18, 2011-February 12, 2012) *''Iskul Bukol'' (special guest) (TV5) (July 5, 2011 and October 4, 2011) *''RU Kidding Me?'' (special guest) (TV5) (August 15, 2011) *''Sapul sa Singko'' (performers) (TV5 and AksyonTV) (September 5, 2011-February 3, 2012) *''Lokomoko'' (himself) (TV5) (September 9, 2011-present) *''Magic Bagsik!'' (guest performers) (TV5) (September 11, 2011) *''Pilipinas Win Na Win'' (guest performers) (TV5) October 1 and 8, 2011 and November 5, 2011) *''Will Time Bigtime'' (guest host and guest performers) (TV5) (October 1, 3, 7 and 8 and 22, 2011 and November 5 and 12, 2011 and December 31, 2011) *''Celebrity Samurai!'' (special guest) (TV5) (October 2, 2011) *''Tayuan Mo at Panindigan'' (guest performers) (AksyonTV) (October 8, 2011) *''Untold Stories Mula sa Face to Face'' (as Ronda) (TV5) (October 6, 2011) *''Sugo Mga Kapatid'' (himself as George) (TV5) (October 8, 22 and 29, 2011) *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Philippines'' (special guest) (TV5) (October 23, 2011) *''Humanap Ka Ng Panget'' (himself) (TV5) (October 28, 2011-September 25, 2012) *''Pidol's Wonderland'' (special guest as Roxy) (TV5) (Special Guest on October 30, 2011) *''Popstar TV'' (himself, host and performers) (TV5) (November 7, 2011-present) *''Super Inday'' (himself as Lady) (TV5) (November 22, 2011-January 24, 2012) *''Real Confessions'' (as Linda) (TV5) (November 9, 2011) *''The Jose and Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto'' (special guest as Clode) (TV5) (Special Guest on December 24, 2011) *''Good Morning Club'' (performers) (TV5) (February 13 and 20, April 30 and May 18 and June 12, 2012) *''Hala, Andiyan si Johnny!'' (special guest and performers) (TV5) (February 19 and May 20, 2012) *''The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A.'' (special guest and guest performers) (TV5) (February 20, 2012) *''Sunday Funday'' (performers) (TV5) (February 19, 2012-June 10, 2012) *''Game N Go'' (guest performers) (TV5) (June 16, 2012) *''P.O.5'' (performers) (TV5) (June 17, 2012-present) *''Sarah G'' (as Sarah G) (TV5) (June 17, 2012-present) *''Artista Academy'' (performers) (TV5) (August 4, 2012-October 27, 2012) *''Wowowillie'' (guest performers) (TV5) (February 9, 2013) *''Whattamen'' (guest) (TV5) (February 9, 2013) *''The Million Peso Money Drop'' (herself/guest from celebrity players) (TV5) (March 2, 2013) PLEASE GRAB YOUR COPY NOW!, SARAH GERONIMO'S NEW DANCE ALBUM 'DANCE FLOOR: THE SARAH'S DANCE COLLECTION ALBUM' FULL TRACKLIST: *'1. Higher (NM feat. Sunny) (music videos)' *'2. Save Me (Ke$ha) (music videos)' *'3. Get Your Sparkle On (music videos)' *'4. Just Dance (Lady Gaga)' *'5. Go Away (English Version) (2NE1) (music videos)' *'6. Into Your Heart (Ruffage remix) (Naoki feat. Yasmine) (music videos)' *'7. Summer Fairytale (Design-MAD crew) (music videos)' *'8. White Lovers (Sana Shintani)' *'9. Loving You (Epidemik remix) (Toni Leno) (music videos)' *'10. Put it Together (Cinderella)' *'11. Love You Like A Love Song (Selena Gomez) (music videos)' *'12. Taking it to the Sky (U1 feat. Tammy S. Hansen) (music videos)' *'13. Hold Tight (800 slopes) (music videos)' *'14. Shine (Tomosuke feat. Adreana) (music videos)' *'15. This Year'